N7: Cerberus Abductions
Cerberus is attacking civilians on Benning. Land on Benning and provide protection while civilians are evacuated. Acquisition The mission is acquired after completion of either task the turian and krogan leaderships gave you. Preparation This mission takes place on the multiplayer map Firebase Ghost. You will be fighting basic Cerberus enemies and light turret support in almost every corner of an urban environment with highly similar structures. Be aware of the number markings on each building to help orient yourself. Walkthrough Upon heading north to the first nav-point, you will enter Building 52. To the right next to the sink will be a PDA to examine. Continuing North through the latrine and into the bedroom, you will find a bunk bed with a dead civilian. Spare Parts worth 2,500 credits are located on the floor. Secure upper streets A civilian will run through the West entrance and be gunned down by Cerberus. Engage Cerberus and take them out. There will be a single wave of Assault Troopers, supported by a Combat Engineer and a Centurion. Once all hostiles have been eliminated, the mission will update and provide you with a second objective. From the building with the bunk beds where you found the dead civilian, head West towards Building 27. As you make your way to Building 27, Building 22 will be to the right. On the ground next to a pillar close to Building 22 will be the Dog Tag belonging to Alliance Soldier Bilal Osoba. The Dog Tag is required to complete the side mission Benning: Evidence. If you miss the Dog Tag on Benning you can purchase it from the Spectre Requisitions store in the Spectre Office in the Citadel Embassies for 1,000 credits and present them to Osoba to complete the mission. In the same courtyard, you will find Building 97. Under the painted number "97" is a black and yellow dumpster. To the right of the dumpster on the ground you will find the Capacitor Helmet. Enter Building 27 nearby. You will find a med-station, and Spare Parts worth 2,500 credits on the bridge between Building 27 and Building 25. At this point you will hear or see Cerberus troops attacking a group of civilians to the South. Clear out the area of hostiles. As you make your way to speak to the civilians, you will be near Building 7 which contains a computer console with an email warning civilians to not trust Cerberus. Left from the middle stairs leading from Building 7 there is a small alley. There you will find Spare Parts worth 2,500 credits next to a machine labelled "M382". Defend Civilians Upon talking to the civilians, your goal now is to defend them as they move towards the landing pad for extraction. Initially the civilians will stay where you found them but then move into the battle field. Luckily, the civilians will stay under cover and appear impervious to damage. You can safely ignore them for the rest of the battle, though their occasional sprints forward toward the shuttle pickup point will serve to mark your progress. If you're looking for a good spot to defend, return to Building 7. It's the building nearest to the spot you found the civilians and the one with the Computer Console message telling you to "Run!". Building 7 offers a good view of the courtyard and plenty of room to dive away from grenades without exposing yourself too much. You will need to keep an eye on the two side entrances, since an occasional enemy will head around that way, but the narrow approaches in those directions will tend to bottleneck the enemy advance and you won't likely be all-out flanked. If desired, you can defend Building 7 for the rest of the mission until the all clear is declared. The Lash power, particularly with upgraded force, can be used with great effect for pulling enemies out of cover. Using this power near the edge of the shuttle platform almost always throws enemies off the map, resulting in an instant kill. You encounter no enemies with armor on this mission (unless the Engineers manage to set up turrets) and as such the shield penetration upgrade will allow you to use lash against all enemies. The Cerberus troops will ignore the civilians and focus on you. There are three waves of enemies - first two waves consisting of Assault Troopers (and a Centurion or two on Insanity level), and the third a mix of Assault Troopers, Combat Engineers, and Centurions. During battle, watch your flanks as Cerberus troops will climb ladders to gain height advantage or come through buildings around the sides. Once you have eliminated all Cerberus troops, Shepard will declare an "All Clear" and the civilians will head to the landing zone and wait there. You can now safely pick up any remaining credits, upgrades, etc from around the level. On the way back to the landing zone, you will pass Building 5 where you will find a med-station. There are also Spare Parts under the counter for 2500 credits, and a PDA to examine next to the sink. The mission does not end until you select the shuttle to leave, so feel free to complete this mission at your own pace. Aftermath Upon debriefing, Admiral Hackett will inform you that a rogue Cerberus group may be responsible for the continued attacks on civilians. As a result of Shepard's help, the Alliance will regain a foothold on Benning and retake the planet from Cerberus. You will be rewarded with 10,000 credits of Alliance funding and the Arcturus First Division war asset. After a few missions, Shepard will also receive an e-mail from one of the saved civilians. Enemies *Assault Trooper *Centurion *Combat Engineer *Turret Logs Bugs *Several people have reported a bugged invulnerable turret that wouldn't shoot in the early part of the mission. Reloading a save can fix the problem. fr:N7 : enlèvement de Cerberus ru:N7: похищения "Цербером" pl:N7: Porwania Cerberusa Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3